Un segundo
by Garreton
Summary: Un stalker primerizo descubre que la zona puede herirte de mas de una forma...


Un segundo (relato basado en stalker)

Desde la colina en la que se encontraba, Garret tenía una visión completa del pabellón oeste del instituto Agroprom. Una cuidadosa inspección con los prismáticos confirmo lo que le contaron en el Cordón: un grupo de stalkers habían asaltado el complejo no hacia ni cuatro horas. Al menos una decena de cadáveres yacían sobre oscuros charcos carmesí.

Guardó los prismáticos en el bolsillo de su abrigo y bajó la colina hacia el muro exterior del complejo a paso ligero. Al llegar a la pared de ladrillo agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie. Al no oír nada, se atrevió a saltar agarrándose al borde y asomó la cabeza. De inmediato vio a un hombre agachado junto a uno de los cadáveres. No le costó reconocerlo: llevaba el largo abrigo característico de los bandidos. Se deslizo con cuidado al otro lado del muro; el bandido no pareció darse cuenta, iba de un cadáver a otro, saqueando todo aquello que le parecía útil. Garret desenfundó su PB1 con silenciador y se movió lentamente hasta situarse a menos de diez metros del bandido y le disparo dos veces en la espalda y una más en la cabeza para asegurarse; rápidamente corrió hacia el edificio que dominaba el complejo y se pego a la pared, atento por si el bandido no estaba solo. Tras varios minutos, decidió que el bandido estaba solo y se decidió a entrar en el edificio de tres plantas, no sin antes fijarse en la fachada picada de impactos de bala y las quemaduras en el suelo fruto de varias explosiones.

-¿Por qué has matado a ese hombre? ¿Era malo?

El stalker se dio la vuelta, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber tenido más cuidado y apuntó a la pequeña figura que apareció ante él. Y se le cayó la pistola de las manos.

Frente a él había una niña de unos diez años y con el pelo negro como el azabache, vestida con un vestido amarillo y unos zapatitos a juego. Su mujer siempre le había dicho que era su vivo retrato.

Frente a él estaba su hija.

El estupor lo dejó sin habla; durante varios segundos solo pudo observarla con el cuerpo agarrotado por la impresión. –Tú… no puedes estar aquí.

-Papi, ¿no te alegras de verme?- La niña esbozo una sonrisa y se adelanto para coger la mano de su padre. Garret retrocedió espantado y tropezó cayendo de espaldas. –Sasha… ¡estas muerta! ¡No puedes estar aquí!

En ese momento la imagen de la niña fluctuó, se hizo borrosa y su rostro pareció durante un momento una máscara sin vida. En menos de un parpadeo, volvió a ser la misma niña de sonrisa picara y añadió: -Te equivocas papi, siempre estuve aquí, escondida de los hombres malos. Ven conmigo.- Cogió al stalker de la mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

Garret no pudo reaccionar, le costaba pensar, todo era demasiado confuso. -¿A dónde vamos cariño?-. La niña le miró con afecto –Vamos con mama. Venga, cuenta conmigo: un paso, otro paso, otro paso…- Poco a poco Sasha lo guio por las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

Al hombre le costaba pensar con claridad, los pensamientos parecían escurrírsele sin que tuviera tiempo a entender su significado; había algo que estaba mal pero simplemente no podía retener ese pensamiento en la mente el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de qué.

Un escalón, otro escalón…

-Sasha. ¿Donde está mama?

-Arriba, en la azotea.

…otro escalón, y otro más…

Algo estaba mal… incluso a su cuerpo le costaba seguir a su pequeña hija, casi como si sus músculos supieran de ese pensamiento que le eludía y que ahora parecía tan urgente…

-Cielo… ¿Por qué te escondías?

-Porque los hombres malos me intentan matar, papi.-la niña hizo un puchero- ¿Por qué siempre intentan matarme papi?

La pena de la niña llenó a Garrett como una inundación, todo su ser sintió una aflicción extrema. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Cómo sobreviviste en la zona? ¿Qué comías?

…otro escalón más y otro…

-Perros, y algo parecido a unas ratas-dijo con una sonrisa mientras guiaba de la mano a su padre. –Yo los llamaba y ellos venían. Los demás hacen lo que yo digo.

Al fin los escalones se acabaron y el hombre y su hija se encontraron en la azotea; con el sol poniente tiñéndolo todo de un tono rojizo.

-¿Dónde está mama?

-Allí- La niña apunto al sol y le miro fijamente. -Camina hacia allí papa

Garret no pudo negarse, cada musculo de su cuerpo le empujaba de frente, en dirección hacia el sol. Aun así, había algo que le decía que aquello estaba mal, que no tenía sentido. Notando su duda, Sasha lo cogió de la mano y camino a su lado tirándole de la mano.

…un paso, otro paso…

El stalker dejo de moverse, necesitaba pensar, concentrarse. Cerró los ojos e ignoro los tirones de su hija. Tenía que retener el pensamiento que lo eludía, sabía que era importante, solo tenía que escuchar…

-Papa, ¿Qué haces? ¡Camina!¡La gente hace lo que yo digo!¡CAMINA!- Su voz cambio durante un segundo, apenas parecía humana.

El hombre abrió los ojos; estaba casi en el borde de la azotea. –No… algo no va bien…

La niña se puso frente a él y le hablo lentamente: - da...un...paso...al…frente.

-Te quiero Sasha- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Garret empujo a la niña, haciendo que cayera desde los tres pisos de altura que los separaba del suelo. Oyó un impacto contra el suelo e inmediatamente la confusión que sufría se desvaneció. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, preso de la rabia, con las sienes palpitando de pura furia. Imágenes fugaces del entierro de su hija pasaron ante sus ojos, la depresión que sufrió, el alcoholismo y finalmente su huida de su país de origen y su deambular hasta la zona. Y ahora alguien estaba usando sus recuerdos contra él. Recogió la pistola del piso inferior, donde se le había caído y fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde su hija había caído. Antes de verlo, supo de que se trataba: donde antes estaba su hija, ahora yacía el cadáver de un controlador. Gritó. Tan fuerte como le permitieron sus pulmones. Pese a que el controlador había muerto, las imágenes de su hija seguían en su mente: la sonrisa picara, su vestido amarillo, y sobre todo la cara de pánico que le deformo el rostro mientras se precipitaba al vacio.

Cogió su pistola y pulso el botón de expulsión del cargador. Este resonó en el asfalto. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miro su pistola.

Un segundo, solo será un segundo…


End file.
